


A Girl Named Christine

by astrovivir



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autism, Christine & Jeremy isn’t endgame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Service Dogs, return of boba the dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Jeremy meets a unique girl. A theatre-loving, rambling, hyper-active girl.And for some reason he loves her.





	1. Freshman Year

**Author's Note:**

> I love christine/jeremy sm like???? My kids.  
> Basically I wanted to write out their friendship so here it is bc I love them.
> 
> Disclaimer: every Jeremy I write is on the spectrum. It’s how I cope lol.  
> Also read my fic Boba if you haven’t, this will make more sense to you.

Jeremy never really understood what crushes were. He knew what they were but he didn’t get the emotions involved with them.

Love? Sure he knew what that was. He loved his dad, he loved his dog Boba, he loved music. But that was it. He didn’t love anyone outside of his family.

But when he met Christine freshman year, he started to get why people enjoyed these little crushes.

It was break time. Jeremy was sitting in a classroom with Boba. Michael was absent that day, so he was glad Boba was there to keep him company. He was too distracted playing on his DS to notice Christine walking into the classroom.

Jeremy heard someone talking and paper shuffling, then a small thank you. He expected her to just leave after that, but then he heard an excited gasp, “a dog!!” Jeremy looked up. Christine was walking quickly over to him, eyes trained on Boba. Her excitement faded ever so slightly when she saw Boba’s service dog vest.

“Oh. I didn’t know he was working.” Christine said.

“She. She isn’t working right now.” Jeremy told her. Normally he would’ve ignored her, but for some reason he didn’t.

“Sorry. Uh.. can I pet her?” Christine asked hopefully. Jeremy nodded and she knelt down to pet Boba. Boba enjoyed the pets and licked Christine's hand, causing the girl to giggle. “What’s her name?”

“Boba. I named her after Boba Fett when I was eight.

Christine laughed. “That’s so cool! What does she help you with?”

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Boba lifted her head and rested it on Jeremy’s knee. The boy rubbed her head, focusing on how soft her fur was.

“I have Asperger’s. She helps with the meltdowns and stuff.. calms me down. She helped more when I was little, but now she’s kinda just a regular dog now.” Jeremy told her. Why did he do that? He never really told anyone these things, especially not people he just met.

Christine just nodded though, a look of curiosity on her face. “I have ADHD,” Jeremy looked at her. “I wish I had a dog like this, but I don’t think they have dogs to help with people like me. But I have theatre to help me instead! A dog would be nice though.” She smiled, looking lovingly at Boba.

“Y-yeah.” Was all Jeremy could say. He was getting nervous, but not a bad kind of nervous.

“My name’s Christine by the way!” She said suddenly, holding a hand out to Jeremy.

“Uh, Jeremy.” He shook her hand.

“Thanks for letting me pet your dog, Jeremy.” She stood up. “It was nice meeting you!” Christine gave Boba one last pet, saying, “bye Boba!” Before walking out of the classroom.

Jeremy watched her leave. His face felt warm. Was he blushing? He looked down at Boba, who was giving him a look. A “You’re feeling a new emotion and I think it’s funny,” kinda look.

Jeremy frowned. “Bad dog.” He muttered half-seriously, bapping her gently on the muzzle.


	2. What The Heck I Gotta Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tries to figure out these new emotions of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha check out that title ref ;p

Sophomore year and Jeremy was still helplessly in love with Christine. 

He didn’t know who to turn to to ask about it. He certainly wasn’t to go to his dad when his own marriage had failed. He wasn’t too comfortable talking about his “love life” with his therapist, it seemed awkward to Jeremy to gush over a classmate to an adult. The only reasonable option was to turn to a friend.

Michael was one of Jeremy’s only friend, so it seemed right to talk to him about this. He invited himself to Michael’s house after school to play video games and to hopefully get these new emotions out. 

“Christine? The theatre girl?” Michael asked once Jeremy told him. 

“Yeah. She was in Romeo and Juliet, remember?”

“Dude I didn’t go to that.” Michael was playing games by himself. Jeremy had settled to sitting on his friend’s bed and hugging one of his pillows. “So what about it?”

“I dunno.. I’m just confused about it.” Jeremy muttered.

“Confused about what?” Michael asked.

“Confused about the feelings. Whenever I see her I get nervous and I can barely speak to her unless Boba’s around. But seeing her happy makes me happy. I’ve even started bringing Boba to school more just so I can talk to her!” Jeremy explained, squeezing the pillow tighter and tighter the more he talked.

Michael winced then chuckled lightly. “You got it bad, Jere.” He said, looking at his friend sympathetically.

“I know..” Jeremy whined, burying his face into the pillow.

“I don’t know what to tell you, dude. Just tell her how you feel.” Michael paused his game and turned to look at his friend. The very sight of him was pitiful.

“I can’t do that! She’ll laugh right in my face! She probably thinks I’m a loser.” Jeremy frowned.

“Aw c'mon. You’re being too hard on yourself. You’re not so bad.” Michael couldn’t help but laugh ever so slightly. 

Jeremy, unconvinced, didn’t answer. He brought his face out from behind the pillow and stared at the wall ahead of him.

What could he do? He certainly wasn’t going to confess to Christine to her face, that was too nerve-wracking. He couldn’t keep bringing Boba to school, he could tell the dog was getting tired.

“You can keep staying friends with her. Stay friends and stay pining over her.” Michael said as if he was reading Jeremy’s mind.

Jeremy sighed. He didn’t want that. He wanted friends yes, but he didn’t think he’d be able to keep these emotions in for long.

But at that moment it was the best option for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I’m trying to move it along


	3. Christine and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine talks to Michael about something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap that's michael centered.  
> sorry for slow updates i have 0 motivation

Near the end of junior year, right after the Squip incident, Jeremy finally confessed to Christine.

Thankfully, she was happy to give Jeremy a second chance and the two started dating.

Jeremy was as happy as could be. Everything about Christine was just wonderful.

Her smile, her laugh, the way her nose scrunched up if she laughed too hard, how soft her hair was, her hugs- oh god her hugs. They were the best hugs Jeremy ever received. 

And best of all: how easily she got along with Michael!

The two hung out regularly and spoke to each other as if they had been best friends for years. The sight of them together brought Jeremy pure joy. 

Sometimes Michael would accompany Jeremy to Christine’s shows. Michael loved seeing how excited Jeremy got on their way to her performances. He stood idly by as Jeremy greeted Christine with a big hug after her shows, the both of smiling with something Michael could only recognize as love. 

And as happy as he was for his friend, he couldn’t help the pang of hurt he felt seeing them together. 

Jeremy never seemed to notice, but Christine did almost instantly.

She pulled Michael aside one day after school.

“What’s up, Chris?” Michael asked, confused as to why she looked so worried.

“Michael are you ok?” Christine looked up at the boy.

Michael frowned. “Yea..? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just..” she hesitated, then sighed. “I’ve noticed the way you get whenever Jeremy and I are together. You don’t act like yourself.”

Michael’s breath hitched. It was that obvious? “Chris..”

“Is it because of me? It’s ok if it is, I know you and Jeremy are best friends and you’ve known him longer than I have. I-I wouldn’t blame you if you thought I was trying to take him away from you- god I wouldn’t even dream of that, b-but I’m really sorry if that’s what you think I swear that isn’t what I’m trying to do-” Christine felt the tears forming at her eyes, but she hadn't noticed when they finally trailed down her cheeks.

“Woah, woah. Christine.” Michael grabbed her shoulders, breaking her from her rambling. “That is not at all what it is. I would never blame you for anything. It’s- it’s just..” He stopped himself. No. Not right now. Not here.

He cupped Christine’s face, wiping away her tears with his thumb. “I can’t tell you.. But I swear you have nothing to do with it. You’re a literal angel, Chris. There’s no way in hell you could ever make me mad.”

Christine laughed brokenly at that. She rubbed her eyes, mumbling a small ‘I’m sorry’ as she did. 

Michael let out a small sigh and pulled Christine into a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Christine felt a buzz from her phone.

“It’s my dad. I gotta go.” She said, rubbing her face.

Michael nodded and they said goodbye to each other. Now that he was alone, Michael let out a long groan and pressed the soles of his hands to his eyes, pushing his glasses upward. 

“Fuck.” He simply muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have any specific prompts for these two? Let me know <3  
> Leave comments & kudos!!


End file.
